Freedom?
by LA de do do
Summary: WIP, A Severitus Challenge Fic. Harry Potter really isn't Harry Potter. He has a new loving Family, is he really free?
1. I know what he is

Disclaimer: I don't own a gosh darn thing!  
  
Author's note: Oh, yeah this is a Severitus Challenge fic, happy reading!  
  
It was exactly one minute until Harry's Birthday. Harry, honestly, didn't notice nor did he care........ much. He was mad at Ron and Hermione no letters, no contact at all. He just knew they would send owls carrying heavy packages full of cakes and presents. He looked down at the book in front of him, it was Hogwarts, A History. Hermione always talked about so he gave it a try.  
  
The ceiling in the Great Hall is not really the night sky. It is bewitched to look like it. You can tell at a few times in the year, especially the beginning. The North star is no where to be seen until October.  
  
Harry was giving this thought 'Maybe Hermione's right. Reading can be interesting and informal' He thought. Then he went back to reading. A few minutes later an owl came. Harry said without looking "'Ello Pig". Harry turned around and looked at the owl, it wasn't Pig nor was it Headwig. He shrugged in his thoughts an looked at the parchment around the leg. All it said was "Happy Birthday Harry. Have a nice night!" and it wasn't signed.  
  
Harry's scar started to hurt so he took some Advil, it had been helping him lately, and went to bed. Then he had a weird dream he saw Sirius and whoever he was, was abusing him. Sirius was an inch from death and then whoever Harry was stopped and fell to the ground. Harry awoken gasping for breath he looked around and went to his small desk. He wrote a short note saying Dear Dumbledore, I don't think the Occlumency worked. I was Voldemort and I was beating Sirius. This is getting mentally painful. Please help me. Harry  
  
Harry awoken Headwig, who was unhappy at this, "Headwig, take this to school and wait for a reply. Then come back". Headwig nipped him affectionately and left out the window. Harry remembered what he just wrote and wondered how he came up with 'mentally painful'. 'Must be the reading' he said to himself. Headwig was taking a long time so he opened Hogwarts, a History again and started to read. He was reading for a full hour and still no reply. Harry looked at the owl that sent him the letter. He wondered why they said "Have a nice night!". Harry thought some more until his scar hurt and took another nap.  
  
When he woke up he went downstairs. "Good morning, Aunt Petunia. Good morning, Uncle Vernon." Harry said. Aunt Petunia dropped the coffee pot, spilling coffee everywhere. Uncle Vernon broke his cup and Dudley burst out laughing.  
  
"YOU GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE THIS MINUTE!" Uncle Vernon screamed.  
  
"VERNON! Get the gun! Now!" Aunt Petunia. Harry thought for a minute, 'If they think I'm a robber I should steal my stuff back.'  
  
Harry stood tall and bellowed "Give me the boy's things! Now! Or I will kill you!". Aunt Petunia ran upstairs and got Harry's books together. While Uncle Vernon unlocked the cupboard under the stairs and gave him Harry's trunk. Harry looked in the trunk "Where is his wand?"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked nervous "What-who-he? Why would he need a wand?"  
  
"I know what he is! He is a wizard!" Harry bellowed in his lowest voice.  
  
Uncle Vernon scrambled around and found it in a different box and found it. "Thank you for your companionship. Give me his letters, Thank you ma'am" Harry said to Aunt Petunia. "Now this never happened! The boy is with me good bye!" Harry went out the door and signaled for the Knight Bus.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you to anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan,", Stan pointed at his name tag, ",and I will be your conductor this morning" Stan said. Harry stepped on the bus "Good morning Professor, Where to?" Stan asked.  
  
Harry was very puzzled. "Hogwarts today Stanley" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Stan said "Hogwarts Ern! That will be 15 Sickles"  
  
"Put it on my tab" Harry said. In minutes Harry was in front of Hogwarts with his bag. "Thank you Stanley" Harry said. Harry walked up to the doors. 'It's great to be home.' Harry thought. In a few minutes Harry fell to the ground passed out.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Severitus Challenge Fic. Hope you like it! 


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own it except maybe one character that I made up!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks guys! I like to know that my writing is appreciated! diamond004: You were the first review I ever had! Thanks! Fire Tempest: Thanks! It's great to know you like my Fan Fic Makalani astral: I can't wait to write Severus's Reaction!  
  
Harry was out for at least an hour most likely longer. Hagrid started to go into the castle and saw Harry past out on the front steps, except he looked more like Professor Snape. Hagrid almost stepped on Harry, Hagrid bent over and said "Professor? Yeh Ok?". Harry couldn't move and he could hardly breathe. Hagrid picked Harry up and ran to Dumbledore's Office "Professor, 'e's out cold" Hagrid said panting.  
  
"Get him to the hospital wing, Poppy?" Dumbledore said. Madam Pomfrey came walking quickly through the corridors.  
  
"What is it Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Severus, 'e's out cold" Hagrid said  
  
"Impossible!" Madam Promfrey said.  
  
"How is it impossible, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Remus is treating Severus for some burns in the Hospital wing as we speak!" Madam Pomfrey said. Hagrid, who was holding Harry, was very confused by this. He made some what-the-hell-is-this-then faces. "Follow me" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid followed Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing. Sitting on a bed were Professor Snape and Professor Lupin treating his burns. Dumbledore motioned Hagrid to put the unknown Harry on the bed by Severus "Severus can you explain this?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Not at the moment" Severus said.  
  
"Hold still Severus!" Remus ordered. Severus stopped moving and glared at Remus.  
  
Hagrid looked still confused at this "They're looking alike they 're!" Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid there is a logical explanation for everything here. Once Severus is treated we will find out everything" Dumbledore said trying to calm Hagrid down.  
  
"Ok were done Severus" Remus said. "What's your explanation for this?"  
  
"Well I can tell you one thing, I guess I have a son" Severus said. "I guess it would make sense if I got the letter wouldn't it?" Severus got off the bed and went to the dungeons. In his desk in the Potions classroom was a letter tanned with age. He went back to the Hospital wing and gave it to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
My Severus,

If you are reading this what I feared has come. I love you and I always will. Harry isn't James' son, he is yours. It may sound shocking but it is true. If he thinks he is James' son he will look like it. When his 16th birthday comes to pass even if he thinks he is James' son he will start to look like you. You must tell him this when he comes back too school for his 6th year.

Your dearest, Lily

"Severus, is this true?" Remus asked reading the letter over Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
"It is now." Severus said hoarsely.  
  
"I'll get him up in no time" Madam Pomfrey said. She opened a cabinet and rummage through it. "Ah, here it is" Madam Pomfrey said. She opened the bottle and Harry's mouth and put n a tiny drop. In seconds he sat up in bed, Harry looked around.  
  
"Professor, did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"No no, my dear boy you just fainted" Dumbledore said, his eyes shining.  
  
"I'm sorry I came early, were should I stay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think Madam Pomfrey will let you stay here, for now." Remus said.  
  
"Ello Remus! Did you become the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to help Madam Pomfrey out in the Hospital Wing too." Remus said.  
  
"Well, go get the boy's things" Madam Pomfrey said to Severus and Remus. They walked out to get Harry's Trunk.  
  
Hagrid looked at Dumbledore "I came in 'ere ter talk about Grawp" He whispered.  
  
"Ok Hagrid, let's go to my office" Dumbledore said. They left to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, you've had a long day, you should go to sleep" Madam Pomfrey suggested. Harry was tired and he dosed off quickly.  
  
Author's note: Yay second Chapter! Blows off fireworks and throws confetti! Oh yeah, R&R!


	3. A New Roomie for Sev

Disclaimer: Nope no ownie! Except for My one character he'll be coming in a few Chapters....

Author's Note: Umm, yeah, I haven't died; I've been busy with school and stuff so yeah, here I go again!

"No one needs a hero, once the world is saved" Angedelamorte

Harry slept for hours while Severus sat next to him thinking, "Why should I keep him? He's lived with his family for years!" He paced the Hospital Wing for hours. He went to the Dungeons and tried to write a letter to the Dursley's. An owl came from the Knight Bus saying Severus owes them money "This is an out Rage!" he screamed as he threw his fist to his desk. Potion bottles fell to the floor and broke. A hole was starting to burn through the floor "Repairo" Severus said most lazily.

Hours passed and Harry slept. He awoke later that evening. He walked around and decided to visit Hagrid. He walked out and it was slightly raining. He knocked on Hagrid's Hut's Door "Hagrid! Are you in there?" he said, no answer, just Silence. "Hagrid It's me, Harry!" Harry yelled.

"Oh 'ello Harry, I din't 'ear yeh" Hagrid said comfortingly.

"Its ok, I just wanted to visit you" Harry said

"Would yeh like somethin' to drink?" Hagrid asked cautiously.

"No thanks I just wanted to talk for a bit" Harry said "How's Grawp doing?"

"Oh lil Grawpy's a doin' great, He's learin' teh talk and can put sentences togeth'r" Hagrid said happily.

"Are you going to show him to the school?" Harry asked

"'Course I am, Why wouldn' I? So how's yer family ov'r in Privet Drive?" Hagrid said to change the subject.

"Hagrid, why are you trying to change the subject? Are you ok?" Harry asked oddly.

"Never, have I ev'r heard anythin' more stupid as that" Hagrid bellowed.

Harry backed away slowly "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner then" he said nervously.

Harry walked up to the castle hastily and went into the Hospital Wing. He was still wearing his pajamas so he changed into his robes and went into the Great Hall. There was a table set for 10; obviously there were more teachers there than Harry had thought. He sat down next to an empty chair, around him was Professor McGonagall, Professor Flickwit, Professor Trawleny, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, Grawp, Madam Pomfrey, himself, empty seat and Professor Dumbledore at the head of the table.

"Minerva, please get Severus" Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't have to sit next to him do I?" Harry asked.

"Well there are no more empty seats, Harry" Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Oh," Harry said.

"I wan' Pa'patoes!" Grawp screamed.

"Grawpy we need teh wait fer Professor Snape" Hagrid said kindly.

Harry looked at Grawp, Hagrid dressed him, maybe Grawp dressed himself because he had on pants like a vest, shoes on the wrong feet, and a shirt on his head. Grawp banged on the table and it flipped over. Harry, shot back in his chair, before it flipped.

Several minutes later Severus and Professor McGonagall came back for dinner. Severus saw that he had to sit by Harry and made a disappointing face. He sat down and didn't even look at him.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and tons of delicious looking food appeared. Harry reached for chicken and so did Professor Snape. Harry moved his hand over to potatoes and so did Professor Snape. Harry moved his hands on to his lap and waited for Professor Snape to be done. Severus wondered what whats wrong with his so called son but didn't say anything.

Harry had stuffed his face at dinner and went back to the Hospital Wing to do his homework and noticed his luggage was gone. Madam Pomfrey had just came back from dinner. Harry went up to her "Madam Pomfrey where is my luggage?" he asked

"You must ask Professor Dumbledore about that. I haven't any idea" She said.

Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing and back to the Great Hall; it was empty except for the regular House tables. He sat down at the Gryffindor House table and wished his friends would come back soon. A few weeks and school would start again. Harry walked to Professor Dumbledore's office entrance. He thought for a minute on what the password would be. "Erm, Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans, Sherbet lemon, cockroach Cluster, Chocolate Frog" he said No movement. What was last year's password? "Fizzing Wizzbe" he said. There gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry ran up the stairs and stood outside the door, he heard voices.

"I will not have that boy in my living quarters!" Professor Snape cried

"'That Boy' happens to be your son Severus Snape and he should have a chance to know his real father" Professor Dumbledore said in a calmed voice.

"I shall not have him pinned on me! He's been with his family for years and he's well!" Snape argued

"What would Lily say about this? The way you're acting?" Dumbledore asked

"Fine, I'll keep him, but only until the school year starts" Snape said, calming down

"That is all I ask of you" Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape walked out and Harry hid. Then Harry walked into Professor Dumbledore's office "Excuse me Professor, where are my things?"

"Oh. Harry, I didn't see you there" Dumbledore lied, "Your personal belongings have been moved due to the fact that there are some problems with the Hospital Wing Beds" His eyes had stopped shining after Snape had left, Dumbledore looked at Harry, He looked so much like his real father, Severus Snape, than James. This made Dumbledore think, what would happen if he looked in a mirror? Would he notice he looked like Severus with Lily's eyes? "Concealing Charm" he mumbled

"Excuse me Professor? What about concealing?" Harry asked.

"A concealing Charm to fix those odd bed of Madam Pomfrey's" Dumbledore lied, his eyes started to shine again.

"Well, what's wrong with the beds exactly?" Harry asked eagerly. He had never seen anything that was broken or extremely dysfunctional, other than when Peeves the Poltergeist had pushed something over.

"One is flying and one is eating each other and you are too tall for al of them" Dumbledore said

"Oh, I noticed that also" Harry said unexcitedly. "Is that normal for the beds though? I mean, for them flying and eating each other?"

"No, First time I believe I know why, I must go fix it and get to bed" Dumbledore said waving his hand, motioning to Harry to leave.

"But Professor, That's why I came here, where exactly am I staying now?" Harry asked again

"Oh Professor Snape's Personal living quarters, after he tells you the, err, Wonderful news" Dumbledore said smiling.

Author's note: I am completely out of ideas! Sorry if it's short!


	4. Exploring Sev's Living Quarters

Disclaimer: CRYS nope no ownership for Arty!

Author's Note: I believe my one Character will come in this chapter, Now, OFF WITH THE STORY! And Dumbly Door is a bit OOC in the beginning but he'll be better later.

Harry's mouth dropped to the ground "You're seriously going to put me in a room with that man? He hates my guts, and my family's guts, too"

"I hardly believe that, now go meet Professor Snape by his classroom" Dumbledore said trying to be polite.

"I'm not going to be living with that man until the summer quarter is over!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, go down and meet Severus, he has URGENT news to tell you" Dumbledore said grinding his teeth

"Make me" Harry said acting child-ish.

"STUPEFY!" Dumbledore said. "That will keep him quiet for now, now for that Concealing Charm t make Harry look like James, Concealci James Potter" Harry's face slowly morphed to look like James's. Dumbledore Mumbled a spell and Harry started to follow him. He walked to Professor Snape's classroom. "Here you are Severus, One son with the concealing Charm already on him"

"Thank you Albus, I've always wanted one" Snape lied. Snape went over to the wall behind his desk "Potter Stinks" He sneered. The wall now revealed a door, Snape walked through and Dumbledore followed. Another door was in the quarters it was locked, Snape thought for a minute "The Weird Sisters" The door opened and there was a room.

It was a room three times the size than his at the Dursley's with a Full sized bed in a corner, there were velvet green blankets and pillows. There was a comfy looking couch and chair in front of the small fire place. The room was painted a dark green to match the pillows and blankets. The floor was wooden with a green and silver rug. There was a side table and two empty dressers. Harry's trunk was at the foot of his bed and Headwig was on top of it. Dumbledore put Harry on the bed, turned "Goodnight Severus" he said walking out.

Snape sat in the Chair by the fire, deep in thought. Harry soon awoke in the bed. "Where the hell am I?" Harry asked

"Harry calm down, I have to explain something to you" Snape said being polite and startled at Harry and his vulgarity.

"What? Are you my father or something" Harry said jokingly, already knowing he was but not believing it.

"Yes Harry, I am your father, and I have proof also" Snape said being serious.

"Show me" Harry spat.

"Come with me" Snape said, motioning Harry out of the room. Harry quietly followed Snape. Snape walked out of his living quarters and into his classroom "Sit down, P-Harry" Snape ordered, changing in mid sentence. Harry sat in the seat in front of Snape's desk.

"Well?" Harry asked. Harry's arms were folded across his chest, eyes glaring angrily, and nostrils flared.

Snape picked up Lily's note and shoved it in his hands "Read it" Snape ordered. Harry picked up and read the note many times.

"This is a lie!" Harry screamed "My name is Harry James Potter, you're not my father!" Harry was outraged by this fake note "My mom never loved you! She never would, you're a horrible, a horrible, anti-muggleborn bastard!" Harry took out his wand "There is no reason for me not to kill you!" His hand trembled and Harry dropped his wand "It's not true, it's not true" He mumbled.

Severus looked a bit scared "Now, I do not need your vulgarity young man. It is true, I broke up with her because of my parents. If they knew I loved a muggleborn I would be shunned from my family." Severus looked at the boy, he never knew his mother, and he never would know her.

"If you loved her so mush, you wouldn't care what your family would do" Harry cried "And If you really, really loved her, you would of stood up for her and everything" Harry buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Well its no better time to take the grand tour of the quarters," Severus said "But first , you should take a calming draught so you can relax" Severus turned behind him where there were shelves of potions, he took one down "Here Harry" he said "Its just a simple Calming Draught"

Harry hesitated before he took the potion from his father. He took it and slowly drank the potion; it coated his stomach, then his body, then his brain. Harry looked relaxed, yet interested in the new world around him. "Can I take the tour now?" Harry asked calmly.

Severus smiled and walked through the door, which didn't disappear, "I'm going to be changing the password tonight, so you'll know it tomorrow" He said. "This is my common room" Severus said. The room looked much like the Gryffindor common room except the colors were green and black. The pictures were of his family and one of him and Lily. "This room is yours, The Weird Sisters" Severus said and the door unlocked. It was the room Harry woke up in. "Over there is your bathroom and that is your closet, I doubt you'll need it" Severus said gesturing to the doors.

"You mean your giving me a room?" Harry asked mysteriously.

"Well, yes, I mean, you ARE my son" Severus answered

"The Dursley's kept me in the cupboard for a long time....." Harry started.

"The cupboard? Why?" Severus asked concerned

"My cot fit quite well in there" Harry answered

"Merlin's beard and you didn't tell anyone until now? My boy, your welcome here at anytime, you don't have to go to them at the summer quarter" Severus explained. "Well back to the tour" Severus walked out the door "That is my room, don't go in there unless I ask you to, and there is a small dining room for small snacks, dinners, and what not. Since I mentioned it, I am a little hungry" Severus waved his wand and some sandwiches appeared on the table.

Severus took one, and Harry did too. "Now off to bed, there will be a good day ahead of us". Harry nodded and went to his room.

Author's Note: I don't like this chapter much but its good for me! It explains quite a bit, no character in this chapter, next one promise!


End file.
